


All This And Heaven Too

by hannah999



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I get sappy at ridiculous times in the morning, I tried to write Daddy!Hiddles and it turned into smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Tom Hiddleston/OFC - Freeform, daddy!Hiddles, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah999/pseuds/hannah999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightlight played across the planes of his back as he swayed slowly to and fro singing in his low melodious voice, ‘Come with me… and you’ll be… in a world of pure imagination…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This And Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with a lot of feels and this has what’s come out of it! Probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes from writing this at 7am, OH well! Enjoy! Daddy!Tom with a smidgen (and by smidgen I mean LOADS) of Smut. All feedback is welcome and appreciated, even if it is to tell me to go back to my cave and never re-emerge. X

A deep humming sound pulled me from my sleep as I cracked my eyes open, it was dark, only the hallway light illuminated the shadows dancing upon the walls. I flopped over onto my back and reached my hand out to the other side of the bed, there was no one. I frowned and felt the heat dissipating from the bed; he mustn’t have been gone long then. The humming restarted and I grinned into the dark, heaving myself out of the bed as I pulled the large t-shirt down to cover my bum, I’d forgone panties this night, too tired to do anything more than flop onto the bed and pass out. 

I blearily rubbed my eyes as I tiptoed across the hall into the adjacent room and there he was, pajama bottoms hung low on his hips, broad shoulders holding our 1-year-old daughter Imogen. The nightlight played across the planes of his back as he swayed slowly to and fro singing in his low melodious voice, ‘Come with me… and you’ll be… in a world of pure imagination…’ I sneaked around to see the side of his face, he had his eyes closed and his cheek resting upon Immy’s head, their golden curls entwining and shining in the soft light. Immy herself had her face nestled into his neck, her arms and legs wrapped around his body like an octopus; her deep breathing told me she was already asleep.

‘…Tom…’ I hadn’t even realized I’d said his name until his eyes opened slowly, looking directly at me, they were a soft blue in this lighting, shining happily, my breath caught in my throat, he was gorgeous, he really was. The past five years that we had been together had been, in the sappiest of terms, ‘Heaven’. 

He grinned, probably knowing exactly what I was thinking, a nasty habit that he had picked up, almost from our first date. ‘I love you’ he mouthed as he headed towards the cot untangling the toddler as he went, he bent over, giving me a rather perfect view of his bum, as he placed Imogen back into the bed, stopping to wrangle her hand out of his hair, a place in which Imogen’s gummy hands always eventually found their way too. I sneaked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my forehead into the place between his shoulder blades. Everything was still, and I relaxed feeling him melt back into me a little as we both breathed deeply; another beat passed and he turned around hooking his finger beneath my chin and leaning down to place a lingering kiss upon my lips. He hummed as I pulled back and nipped at his bottom lip ‘Come to bed.’ I whispered, he turned me around so my back was now to his front and wrapped his arms around me, we started walking, a strange duck-like waddle that had us giggling like children by the time we reached our bed-room. We unceremoniously flopped onto the bed and somewhat breathlessly I climbed onto his lap and touched my forehead to his. I closed my eyes and regulated my breathing as my mind went over all that had happened in previous years and I couldn’t stop my heart from stuttering in my chest as I realized that in this moment, this was it, this was heaven, Him, Imogen, everything. 

I was giddy with happiness and as I opened my eyes I realized he had been staring at me with those amazing blue eyes shining in the dark, I grinned and kissed him hard, he rocked back with the force of it as I wound my arms around his neck and scratched my fingers through his hair. He moaned and grabbed my hips still covered by my t-shirt to move me over his crotch; his dick was already semi-hard as I ground down onto him, feeling him swell even further as he gave a ragged moan that was swallowed by my mouth. There were only his thin pajama pants between us and they were getting damp quickly due to my wetness, he moaned again as he pulled back and buried his face in my neck, biting and kissing as he thrust his hips upward, his cock hit my clit causing me to cry and throw my head back. He continued teasing my neck as he drew his right hand down my thigh and back up again dragging the old t-shirt with it. ‘Oh my god…’ he said breathlessly as I unwound my arms from his shoulder and tore the shirt off, from there it was a rush to rip his pants down his legs.

Both of us were frantic with need; with him a full-time actor and my job, plus a 1 year old toddler, intimate times were few and far between, no less amazing however than the first time. The pants were off as he rolled me onto my back and time seemed to slow as, with a well-placed thrust, he sunk into my wetness. We both met halfway to delve into a deep kiss, tongues dueling, our moans broken off by each other as we both tried to keep quiet for the sake of the little one next door. Gulping for breath I pulled back, ‘Please… please…’ I pleaded, anything to get him to move, he moved his arms so one was placed beneath me and the other placed beside my head, it brought me closer to him, my hard nipples rubbing along his chest as he pulled slowly out and thrust deeply, ‘Look at me.’ His voice rumbled, his eyes a stormy blue as he caught my gaze and held it, another thrust, our breaths mingled, I couldn’t look away if I tried, he looked so beautiful like this, his face a picture of ecstasy. My thoughts broke off as with an angle of his hips he hit the spot, which only he had ever known, ‘Oh!’ I cried and buried my face into his neck; I could feel my orgasm building low in the pit of my stomach and I clenched against him. I felt his head rest on the pillow beside my head as I heard his murmuring into my ear ‘Fuck…fuck…fuck… so good…’ And with that I came, clenching along his hard member, his hips stuttered as he mouthed my neck and I could feel his cum warming my insides. Finally he stilled and whispered into the my neck ‘I love you, I love you so much.’ I replied in kind, I always did. As we caught our breaths I ran my hands through his hair, the repetitive motions lulling me into a deep sleep with a smile on my face. Our daughter next door, my husband in my arms, there simply wasn’t anything better.


End file.
